13 Shades Of Red
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: It was one of his favorite past times, making her blush. 13 different blushes, based off prompts. Last Prompt: Engagement - “We already act like a married couple.” She pointed out, and he shrugged. Then why not make it official.” He said.
1. Spa Day

**Since I enjoy doing prompt stories so much, and I am constantly doing one, I've decided to do one revolving around Jane making Lisbon blush. I have ten half the prompts already figured out, and there will be thirteen. Each is a differnt prompt in which something Jane does or says or whatever makes Lisbon blush. ****Most will be fluff, a few will be sadder, but each will have blushing Lisbon.**

**And, since I just got my DSL hooked up, I'm in an updating mood. :)**

**Disclaimer: I want to buy the DVD, but I'm not sure my mother will hand over money for that. So, for now, I will have to settle with my cup of grape juice.**

**Prompt: Self Indulgence**

* * *

"Jane, I have half a notion to kill you in your sleep." She spat at him, slapping a piece of paper onto his resting chest. He looked at her from between his arms, noticing how furious she looked. He sat up, grabbing the paper before it fell off his chest. The rest of the team was watching now, wondering what the hell was going on.

"And this is?" Jane asked, only making Lisbon angrier. He picked up the paper, reading over it quickly before smiling internally. He would have to remember to do this more often.

"You know what it is. There are a million of them all over my office." She spat, turning back to storm into her office. She came back out with a stack of papers, letting them drop onto him. He groaned at the weight, but smirked up at her. The pair now had the team's attention, and Rigsby was craning his neck to see the papers.

"I doubt there are a million Lisbon, but a couple thousand might be the appropriate word." Jane mocked, and Lisbon sighed heavily.

"Why, Jane?" She asked, and he smiled.

"You can read." He said simply.

"Is that a question or a statement? Of course I can read. However, at the moment, I'm not sure I want to believe my eyes." She said, and now even Cho was looking over at them. He glanced over at Van Pelt, who simply shrugged, and then back at where their boss and team consultant. Said consultant stood up, holding the paper in front of said bosses face.

"You know what it says." He said teasingly, and she grabbed the paper. She crumpled it up into a ball and shoved it down his shirt.

"You're ridiculous." She spat, walking into her office and slamming the door. Jane pulled the paper ball out of his shirt before lying back down on his couch. A grin made its way across his face as the sound of more paper being piled outside the office door.

"What did you do Jane?" Rigsby asked, picking up one of the papers. He started to laugh halfway through the first paragraph.

"You didn't?"

"I most certainly did." Jane said, sounding quite smug.

"What did he do?" Van Pelt asked, reaching over and pulling the paper out of Rugby's hand. She read the words, and then turned to look at their bosses' office.

"Jane, you signed her… why?" the younger agent asked with a shake of the head.

"There is nothing wrong with self indulgence every once in a while."

"She might have taken it the wrong way, you know." Cho said, finally reading the paper. He had to admit, it was a heck of a good prank. No matter how wrongly it could have been taken. Jane looked over at the Asian man, and shook his head.

"She doesn't think I meant it in a mean way." Jane stated, and the rest of the team looked at each other.

"Did you copy the paper a thousand times-"

"So she wouldn't forget. And she'd have no way of missing it." Jane finished, and Van Pelt sighed.

"It's a nice gesture. A spa day sounds so wonderful." She said, looking down at the paper.

"Then you can take it. I don't want it." Lisbon said from her office doorway, and Jane looked at her. As she disappeared into her office, Jane got up and followed her.

"What Jane?" She snapped, sitting down at her desk. Jane sat down on the edge, watching her.

"You're going to the spa day." He said, and she looked up at him.

"No, I'm not." She said, and he chuckled. He bent down so their faces were level, and she felt a blush creeping up her neck.

"Yes, you are. You deserve it." He breathed, and a blush covered her cheeks. A triumphant smile covered Jane's face.

"Says who?" She asked, coming out of her trance.

"I do." He said, reaching up and touching her blushing cheeks.

"No offense, but why?" She asked, taking his hand and placing it firmly against his side. The smile that crossed her face was teasing.

"Because a pretty woman like you deserves it." He said before standing up straight and handing her a non-crumpled or dirty paper. "Have fun."

Lisbon watched him go, waiting until the door shut to breathe.

"She's blushing." Van Pelt observed, looking at Jane. He shrugged, smiling as he lay back on his couch. As everyone went back to paperwork, Cho looked over at his boss's office. He was the only one to see the genuine smile grace his bosses face, and for a minute, he actually thought she was happy. She then read the paper.

"A _mud_ bath! Really Jane?" Lisbon yelled, and everyone laughed.

* * *

**I'd love to see what you guys think. Leave me reviews. **

**Thanks. :)**


	2. Fly

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the first chapter. I usually don't update on Thrusdays, as I usually am at a prior engagement that I usually can't get out of. Today, I got lucky. I got a bad bad bad cough. :(**

**Anyway, personally this is my favorite so far. I really liked this idea. Randomly came to me that other day, and I wrote it on my laptop. **

**Disclaimer: I am quite discouraged to see that the DVD doesn't come out until the 22nd of September. Quite indeed.**

**Prompt: Fly**

* * *

"I want you to fly." He whispered in her ear, and she leaned back against him. The wind blew past them, the force making them sway slightly. She stiffened, and his arms tightened around her.

"Jane-"

"Fly Lisbon." He whispered yet softer in her ear. She shook her head, shutting her eyes as she grabbed his hands that were on her waist. It was about as much comfort as she could get at the moment, knowing he wouldn't let go.

"I think you know this, but I don't have wings." She joked, trying to mask the terror that had been present in her voice since he had pulled her up here. He went to move his hands, and she gripped them tighter.

"No." She said desperately, and he wrapped her up even tighter. He pulled her back a little, and she let out a long breath.

"It's okay, I got you." He cooed in her ear, caressing her cheek with a gentle kiss. She noted the gentleness to his tone, and she tried to move back unsuccessfully.

"Jane, please." Her tone was terror filled, and he knew she was completely uncomfortable. She turned her head to look at him, and the light made him look like an angel. His blue eyes twinkled, and she smiled.

"I want you, to fly." He said again, and she looked down.

"The only thing I'm going to do is go ker-plunk." She said, and he chuckled.

"I think you are more of a splat." He said, and she pinched his thigh.

"Hey, that's not nice." She said, and he moved forward. She whimpered, and he pulled her back. "Jane!"

"What, you don't trust me?" He asked, and she whimpered louder.

"Not when you are dangling me over the edge of a ledge." She said, fear evident in her voice. She didn't want to be up here, and she wanted to get down immediately.

"I'm not dangling you like bait on a hook. I've got my arms safely wrapped around you." He said, and she shut her eyes tightly again.

"Jane, what do you want me to do? I can't fly." She said, and he picked her up off her feet. She laughed gently before he set her down again.

"I want you to let go and fly." He whispered to her, and she broke his grip on her waist to turn to him.

"What the heck does that mean?" She snapped. He noticed her eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and a warm feeling went over him. She looked beautiful in the sunlight, with the slight summer breeze blowing her hair.

"It means what you think it means." He said, reaching forward and grabbing her hand. He held it gently, smiling at her.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of your games." She said, and he sighed.

"It's not a game Lisbon." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"What else is this?"

"Fun." He said simply, and she scoffed.

"How is this fun?" She asked, and he twisted her around. She gasped as he pulled her back to his chest, curling his arms around her waist once again.

"Because living is very fun." He said, and she sighed.

"Jane, we talked about this. I live my life just fine without you trying to kill me." She said, and he scoffed. He kissed her neck, a small promise.

"I would never try to kill you." He said softly, moving his hands over her stomach. Something about the gentleness of his touch made her eyes shut.

"I'm starting to doubt that." She said, and he sighed heavily.

"Teresa Lisbon, I swear I'd never try to kill you." He vowed, and she smiled genuinely.

"Is that all?" She asked, in teasing tone. His reaction caught her off guard as he spun her around and held her face in his hands. She put her hands on his waist, making sure she didn't loose her footing. His thumb ran over her cheekbone, his other hand running through her hair. He kissed trailed kisses from her temples to her mouth, and butterflies erupted in her stomach. He smiled at her gently, turning her back around and burying his nose in her hair.

"Because, Teresa Lisbon, I love you and killing you would just be stupid." He said, and she smiled brightly. "But, you falling off this ledge will not kill you."

She looked at him as if he were crazy, and something inside her made her move her feet. His hands left her waist, and suddenly she was free falling.

Lisbon sat up in bed, the dream vivid in her brain. She looked around, the darkness of her room clouding her vision. She couldn't see a thing.

Reaching out across the bed, her hand hit a warm body. She moved her hand up the arm, until she reached their face. She smiled as visions of the night before flooded her brain, muddling with the visions of her dream. She laid back under the covers, moving towards the inviting warmth next to her. She heard him mumble softly, and a smile spread across her face. Gently, she wrapped her arm around his chest and her leg around his waist, anchoring herself to his side.

"It's not morning." He said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Technically, it is, but for your sake, no it's not morning." She said lightly, and his lips found her forehead.

"Ah, you had another amazing dream huh? What happened this time?" He asked, and she huffed.

"You are…"

"Handsome, charming, brilliant, wonderful, insatiable-"

"Insatiable?" She questioned, and he chuckled.

"I can't get enough of you." He said, and a blush broke out across her cheeks. It was something in the ease at which he said it that got her off guard.

"I was going to say persistent and imaginative." She said, and he laughed.

"You were thinking handsome, charming, brilliant, wonderful, insatiable, all of the above." He said, and she slapped his chest.

"Say's who?" She asked, and he flipped them over so he was hovering above her.

"You're reaction."

His lips trailing from her temple to her lips, whispering his love in her ear, cut off her response.

* * *

**In my opinion, that was pretty fluffy. And my muse, lately, has taken me to the DARKEST of places. Anyway, leave me a review and don't forget your favorite line.**

**Next Prompt should be up... Saturday or Sunday.**


	3. Kitty Cat

**Oh my gosh, the uploader worked! Ah, I've been watching it all day long, and trying to update all day. You have no clue, I've been freaking out. I've had this typed for the longest time, and I've been waiting to put it up. That, and about thirteen other things. But, sadly, the e-mails are down. Fanfiction just crashed dudes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CBS, but I do own a binder, three notebooks, pencils, a cool cool bag that makes me happy, the SICKEST pencil case that goes in my binder, a crap load of folders(pretty colors) and the nicest headphones God could make. Yeah, school supplies make me Oh so happy. :D**

**Prompt: Cat**

* * *

The surprised scream coming from her office alerted the team, and they all jumped up at the same time to see what was wrong. With guns drawn, they walked in to see their boss glaring at a cat that had taken up residence on her desk. Cho was the first to put his gun down, and he rolled his eyes. He moved between Rigsby and Van Pelt, shaking his head at the sleeping consultant as he walked back to his desk. Van Pelt walked over to the cat, picking it up and waking it from its peaceful slumber.

"Aw, it's cute!" She said, petting the cats head. The cat yawned, turning in Grace's arms to sit comfortably against her chest.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lisbon said loudly, glaring at the cat. Rigsby got over his shock and walked to where Grace stood, petting the cats head gently.

"It's big." He said, and Grace glared at him.

"He's cute." She defended, and Lisbon huffed.

"He is getting out of here." She said, moving past the pair holding the cat and to where Jane laid.

"Jane, why is there a cat in my office?" She asked, pushing his arms off his eyes. He blinked at the sudden light, but then sat up and smiled.

"What cat?" He asked indigently. She practically growled at him.

"The cat that was snoozing on my desk Jane." She spat, and he smiled.

"There is a cat in your office? How cute." He said, getting up and walking into her office. Lisbon rubbed her temples, following him. Rigsby now had the cat, and it was sitting on his broad shoulders.

"He's purring." Rigsby said in a weird voice, and Jane laughed.

"It means he's content." He explained, and the man smiled. Lisbon rolled her eyes, wishing the cat were gone.

"What's wrong Lisbon? Don't like cats?" Jane asked, moving so he was closer to her than the cat.

"I'm fine with cats, but when _you_ just dump them one in my office, I draw the line." She said, and he feigned innocence.

"I didn't put a cat in your office." He said, and he turned away with a smile on his face. Rigsby was holding the cat up in front of his face.

"It's a girl cat Rigsby." Jane said, and he let the cat jump back onto his shoulders. Rigsby winced before looking at Jane.

"It's wearing a card. I was trying to read it." He said, and Van Pelt moved around Rigsby to look at the cats' collar.

"Oh great, a card." Lisbon said, and Jane chuckled. Van Pelt held the tiny card out to Lisbon, and she put it on her desk.

"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Jane asked, and she looked up at him.

"You can tell me what it says." She said, and he sighed.

"I didn't put the cat in your office." He said again, and she shrugged before going back to work. He stared at her for a second, noticing the way her hair fell over her shoulder, allowing some skin to show. He tore his eyes away from her to look at the cat.

"Get back to work. Jane, take the cat." She said, and Jane shook his head. He picked the cat gently off Rigsby's' shoulders, and it protested to being disturbed again.

"Ah ah Lisbon, this cat is yours." He said, plopping the cat into her lap. She was about to protest when the door shut.

"Jane." She said angrily as the cat curled up in her lap. She watched as it stretched its front legs, and then curl into a tight ball. Lisbon sighed, reluctantly reaching down and scratching it behind the ears. It started to purr, and Lisbon let a reluctant smile cross her face. Settling back in her seat, she picked up the card that she had placed on her desk.

_Her name is Teresa, and no she isn't named after you._

Lisbon shook her head, looking down at the cat again. She noticed a ribbon on the collar, next to a little bell. Turning the collar so she could see it better, she untied the ribbon and held it in front of her. It was red, and black writing was written on it. The writing made her blush, and she folded the ribbon back around the collar. The bell rang as the cat jumped off her lap and onto her desk, curling up on her paperwork.

"You're going to be a handful." She said, shaking her head.

Grace watched as her boss scratched the cats head, a blush still over her face. She looked at Jane, expecting him to answer her unsaid question.

"I didn't give her the cat." He said again, and Grace sighed.

"You had to man! Who else would give her a cat?" Rigsby said, and Jane looked up.

"A cat lover?" Jane said, and Grace looked back at her boss.

"She's blushing. Only you can do that. You obviously gave it to her." Grace observed, and Cho nodded from his book. Jane shrugged, looking at Lisbon's office door before lying back on the couch with a smile.

_A smile is worth a thousand words, but yours is worth much more than that.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Idea came from the fact that we are going to rescue a kitten, and while thinking about what kind of cat I reallly want (because the one I have no is just this huge scardy cat [no pun intended] and she never lets anyone near her unless you are asleep and she curls onto your lap. I want a cat that doesn't care haha.**

**Plus, a cat wearing a collar is just cute.**

**Anywho, leave me your favorite line and possibly any kind of prompt you can think of. I have about three more of this series to type and I need a little help on the prompts. :)**

**-Izzy.**


	4. Lollipop

**So, have any of you seen those commercials for the Dell notebooks, and the men are singing Lollipop? That is where I got this idea. I a-DORE the commercial. I mean, for Singing Valentines at school we have to sing the song, and since I am a second soprano, I start off the tune. I ended up all alone singing, but I had such a fun time. :)**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter even though FanFiction decided to be just plain... weird. This is a quick update, because I'm quite content and happy. :) I was just out with my horses. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a lollipop, lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop lollipop, oh lolli lolli lolli. Lollipop. A lollipop _pop_. :) I'm feeling festive.**

Prompt: Lollipop. For this to work, pretend it's February 14th.

* * *

The green and green striped lollipop was wrapped in clear cellophane, with a green ribbon at the base. It sat there on the desk, staring at Lisbon as she stood in the doorway, staring back. It was Valentine's Day, so she shouldn't have been surprised, but for some odd reason the simplicity of it sitting there, next to four other small tokens caught her. It looked as if it didn't belong next to the red and pink, and especially with the heart shaped candies.

"Grace, what is with all the Valentine's stuff on my desk?" She asked, turning around to look at her youngest agent. Grace smiled, and Lisbon noticed the Sweet Tart hearts in her teeth. She shook her head as Rigsby bit the head off a chocolate bunny.

"It's Valentine's Day boss. I thought I'd be nice to exchange candy." Grace said, smiling as she read a candy heart.

"You didn't tell me?" Lisbon asked, and Grace shrugged.

"I kinda forgot." She said, eating the candy heart. Lisbon looked pointedly at her consultant before walking into her office again. Cho finally looked up from his book, over at Jane.

"Pass me a box of candy hearts." He said, and Jane chucked it at him.

"What else did you get?" Rigsby asked Jane, and the blonde hair man smirked. He didn't say anything as he laid back on his couch, a small lollipop in his hand. He unwrapped it, and plopped it in his mouth.

"Ah, man I love lollipops! Give me one." Rigsby said, and a lollipop hit the center of his head. Cho stifled a snicker as the man scrambled to catch it. Another lollipop landed on Rigsby's desk, and the team stared at it.

"Whoa, that's huge." Rigsby said, and Jane looked up.

"Yes, and you can have it. Along with the rest of this." Lisbon said, plopping all of treats on Jane's chest. She turned on her heel and returned into her office. Everyone stared at each other before Jane stood up, walking calmly over to Rigsby's desk and taking the big lollipop from his hand. He picked up the rest of the treats as well before walking over and opening the door to Lisbon's office.

"Go away Jane." She snapped, and he smirked. He gently put the treats on her desk, keeping the lollipop in his hand.

"Meh, not until you tell me why you gave up all of this great candy." He said, and she sighed heavily.

"Maybe I don't want it." She said, and he shook his head.

"No, you want it. That is for sure. You're eyeing this solid chocolate bar Van Pelt got you." Jane said, picking it up. Lisbon glanced at it out of the corner of her eye, watching as he twisted it in his one hand. The lollipop was in his other hand, glaring just as intensely at her.

"What's with the lollipop?" She asked, and Jane smirked.

"I believe it is a hardened candy, filled with-"

"I know what is it Jane!" She snapped, finally looking up at him. Jane smirked, handing her the chocolate bar.

"What about it?" He asked, playing along with her. She sighed heavily.

"It's out of place. Green, round, and non festive for this holiday Van Pelt seems to big on celebrating." Lisbon said, pushing the chocolate bar aside. She pulled the box of candy hearts in front of her, and she spread them out across her desk. She looked around for the color she liked and pulled them aside.

"Maybe it has a meaning."

"Then you should tell me before I throw candy hearts at your head." Jane smiled at her retort, sitting down on the edge and moving the candy hearts around, looking for certain ones.

"I don't know the meaning. I just brought the candy hearts." He said, twirling the lollipop in his hand. Lisbon glared at it.

"Then give it to me." She said, holding out her hand. Jane put up one finger.

"Patience Teresa." He said, and she glared at him. "Be nice, and wait." He said, and she rolled her eyes. She watched as he moved around the candy hearts, looking for a certain one. Lisbon watched him with curiosity as he picked up a single green heart, and put it on top of the lollipop on her desk.

"Enjoy." He said, before standing up. Lisbon watched him walk away, his humming starting as he walked out the door. She looked down at the candy heart, sitting right in the center of the lollipop.

_Be Mine._

She blushed as his humming got louder, and then she recognized the tune.

"I call her, lollipop, lollipop, oh loli loli loli, lollipop, lollipop, oh loli loli loli, lollipop." _Pop._

The candy heart just barely nicked his ear, and the yelp was enough to make Lisbon happy as she unwrapped her green and green lollipop.

* * *

**Personally, this was the easiest for me to write. And I just couldn't help the sense of laughter that came over me as I tried to write lollipop over and over again. It made me feel young and just plain sillly. :)**

**Give me your favorite line, as usual, and possibly even a prompt. I have about.. three more of these to write, and I'm blanking on a couple prompts. Just start blabbing in your review, I'll get it. :)**

**Green button awaits!**


	5. Possesion or His

**Ah, so the reviews on the last chapter were great. :) I mean, really. It was great. And, just to clear things up, the lollipop was green because of her eyes. If that was any confusion. I did love the last chapter though. ****FanFiction's problems are gone now! I can finally reply to reviews though the easy means! I'm so happy. i was going slightly crazy there for a while. Ask the people I was PMing. I was going just a little crazy mates.**

**Disclaimer: I was just captivated by the cutest little otter on the TV. Some day, I swear, I'm going to get an otter. I'm going to buy this huge tank in my house and get an otter. I'm so ready to get an otter. Ooo, and a shark. Not in the same tank, because I'd cry if the shark ate the otter.**

**Prompt: His/Possesion**

* * *

"I can't believe, I can't believe! You had to do that, you just had to didn't you?"

Jane smiled, knowing he shouldn't, but he smiled. This was too much fun. He had no clue it would make her so angry, but now that he had, he was quite pleased with himself. This was easier than he thought.

"You can believe, but you don't want to admit it, and I didn't have to. I just felt the need." He said, sitting down on his couch. She fought the urge to kick him, or jump him. It all depended on what outlet she wanted to go for.

"Do you know how embarrassing that was?" She snapped, calming her voice down a few octaves. People were staring (nothing out of the usual) as they watched their favorite office drama.

"You were blushing. A deep red, almost maroon. I think it could be described as-"

"Jane!" She yelled, kicking the couch.

"A childish temper tantrum. That is quite immature of you, isn't it Teresa?" He asked, and suddenly her hand found his shoulder. He looked up at her, seeing another blush on her face. Strike four.

"It's Lisbon, and no. I am just furious at your behavior, which is the childish thing here. You just can't act mature and respectful for ten minutes!" She yelled. He rolled his eyes as he laid back, deciding to let her fume.

"Your name is _Teresa_ Lisbon, and no it was not immature. I can act respectful for ten minutes." He said, and she crossed her arms.

"Yeah? Really? Start now then." She said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Strike one." She said, walking away. The door to her office slammed, and Jane looked up to see the confused looks of his coworkers.

"Dude, what did you do?" Rigsby asked, and Jane sighed. He pushed up off the couch, walking over to his rarely used desk. He hated desks.

"Nothing." Jane said, and Van Pelt laughed.

"Oh, no. You did something. She hasn't been this mad since you… well since we last saw you two together." Van Pelt said, and Jane smirked.

"What did you do?" Cho asked, finally looking up from his book. Jane smiled, picking up a piece of paper and folding it. The other three watched as he folded the paper into a heart, and then he stuck his fingers inside and puffed it up.

"Jane." Van Pelt warned, but he didn't listen. He walked over to Lisbon's office, not bothering to knock as he opened the door. She was glaring at her papers, obviously trying not to look at him. Jane didn't bother to notice, walking forward and leaving the door open. In case she decided to actually kill him.

"Go away." She said, and he smiled. Gently, he put the puffed up heart next to her hand, sitting on the edge of her desk. She looked at the heart, her will power wavering. She wanted to stay mad at him so he learned his lesson. This puffed up, thoughtful heart was breaking down that resolve.

"I shall not go away, that is quite rude." He said, and she plopped her hand down on the heart. She felt bad for crushing it, but at the moment she was furious. She knew his smile had faltered at her blunt movement, she could feel it.

"That was rude." She snapped, and he nodded.

"Yes, it was." He said, watching as she flicked the heart away from her. Sighing, he got it before it hit the ground, puffing it back up. This time, though, he held it in his hands, towards her. She fought the urge to look up at him.

"Teresa." He said, and she glared up at him through her lashes.

"What?" She snapped.

"If I said I was sorry, would it change anything?"

"No."

Jane paused, moving slowly over to the desk to sit. This was dangerous territory.

"What if I said I'd never do it again?"

"No."

He crinkled his eyebrows.

"You enjoyed it."

Her head snapped up and she almost shot him. Almost.

"I did not!" She yelled, getting up and walking away from him. He caught her arm before she made it to the door.

"Yes, you did." He said, his internal smile widening. This was too much fun.

"You embarrassed me in front of at least ten people, causing them to question my authority over my own consultant. Who does this to me every day!" She yelled, pulling her arm away from him. She stormed out of her office, and he watched her angry form a second before following.

"Yes, but you did enjoy it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have blushed."

She twirled around, her hair flying out in a wave. People were now craning their necks to see what Patrick Jane had done this time.

"I blushed because I was embarrassed you had this new found possessiveness over me, which not only made me look bad, but now has me doing extra paperwork!" She yelled before walking away. Smiling, Jane turned on his heel and walked into her office. Taking a piece of paper, he laid the puffed up and crumpled heart on the paper, before writing a little note on it. He walked out before she could come back and shot him with good reason.

"So, what did you do?" Cho asked again as Jane walked back over to his couch. Van Pelt smirked, knowing exactly what he did.

"He does what all guys do at some point." She said, getting weird looks from the men around her.

"That would be?" Rigsby asked, gesturing with his hands for her to go on. She smirked.

"He made it clear to every other man in the room that she is his, even though she isn't." She explained, getting a well deserved sarcastic laugh from Lisbon as she slammed her office door. Jane smirked at the sound, rolling over and shutting his eyes.

"We don't _all_ do that, do we? I mean, come on. We aren't all that… possessive, are we?" Rigsby's question went unanswered as a pen flew across the room and hit Jane right in the nose. His yelp seemed to have Lisbon pretty satisfied, as she wore a smile and a slight blush the rest of the day.

* * *

**I've seen this happen a lot, guys doing the whole "She's mine" thing. It's really sweet, when it's appropiate, but when it's at the wrong time it can be soooo embarassing. I like this one a lot as well, but the next one is my favorite. You'll see. :)**

**Leave me your favorite line as usual, and thanks for the people who left me prompt ideas. I have a couple more ideas, but I think I need at least one more. I got completely stuck on the last one.**

**Reviews would make me smile. -Izzy.**


	6. Dance Floor

**I have to say, this is my favorite of all the ones I've typed so far. I'm typing one right now that is up there with this one, but I love this one. I really hope you adore this one as much as I do. I uploaded this earlier, but I left for the Farmers Market before I could post it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I may now own a bottle of Strawberry Balsamic Vinegar, and I had a loaf of Cranberry Sourdough bread until I ate it all, but I don't own anthing associated with CBS, or Mentalist. I could.... Oh I could. If I did something... drastic.... buhaha, jakayy.**

**Prompt: Dance Floor**

**P.S: The song that inspired the ending of this chapter is Wonderwall by Oasis. I really got into the song while writing.**

* * *

She stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching as Van Pelt led Rigsby across the floor in a flurry of her dark green dress. The sound of fifties swing thumped through the room, causing the atmosphere to lighten. A woman was walking around with drinks on a platter, offering them to anyone who didn't already have one. She offered one to the small woman at the edge of the floor, wearing a striking red dress. The hostess moved on as the woman shook her head. She went back to watching her agents, until two hands covered her eyes. She didn't bother jumping. She knew who it was. He was the only male in the room not wearing a tuxedo, rather a three-piece suit.

"Dance with me Teresa." He said calmly. She shook her head at his voice, a rather weird accent coating it. Nonetheless, she knew it was him. He chuckled at her, leading her gently out onto the floor. He made sure to keep her out of the path of other dancing couples, especially Van Pelt and Rigsby. It made Jane smile at the sight of their eyes never leaving each other.

"I said I don't want to dance." She said to her captor as he let go of her head and let his hands fall to her waist. The sudden warmth made her open her eyes in surprise. He twisted her around, and her dress flew out from below her breasts. As he pulled her back to him, the red fabric tangled around her legs. He smiled at the sound of her laughter, knowing that he was making that melodic sound rise from her chest.

"Don't want to dance?" He teased, and she pushed herself away from him. He grabbed her hand before she went too far, and suddenly they were doing a strange tango to the swing. She kept her body away from his as long as she could before he twirled her back to his chest. The room vanished as they played the game, pushing and pulling each other in a flurry of a red dress and black slacks. As the song ended, he won as he pulled her to his chest. Soon, another song started, and the game started again. It was playful to them, but as people from around the floor watched, it became more of a mesmerizing show.

"People are watching." Jane whispered in her ear as he twisted her under his arm. She dramatically swished her hips, and the red fabric moved in a fluid motion.

"Like I haven't noticed." She retorted, letting him place his hand on the small of her back. Before she knew what was going on, he twirled her on one finger. Enjoying herself, she twirled until she was dizzy, letting him steady her as he twisted their bodies away from the growing crowd of people.

"And you didn't want to dance." He teased, a smile breaking onto his face as she effectively spun him away from her.

"And I still don't." To anyone but him, that would have sounded rude. However, he knew she was having as much fun as he was at that moment. Her eyes gave all of her secrets away.

When the song ended, and she refused to let him twirl and spin her until she had a drink. He put his hand on the small of her back, moving through the crowd of smiling people. They seemed to have enjoyed the show the two had accidently put on. Not that Jane minded; he found it exhilarating. When they finally reached the bar, he asked for two waters. The bartender gave them a strange look, as they were the only kosher people he'd served all night. Not that he cared, making water was easy. He handed them their glasses before hurrying to make sure a very drunk lady at the other end of the bar didn't get the drink she asked for.

"Wayne and Grace seem to be having fun." Jane commented, and Lisbon raised her eyebrows. He saw this, and grinned.

"We are at a formal event Teresa." He said, and she shook her head at the use of her first name. Finishing her water, she placed it on the bar and pushed away, moving towards the dance floor again. The live music was done for the night, and now a DJ was taking over. She smiled, knowing that now Jane or _Patrick_ couldn't drag her out onto the dance floor and spin her until she felt dizzy. Not that his presence didn't cause her to be dizzy in the first place, but the spinning never helped.

The first cords of a slower song started to play, and suddenly Lisbon felt a hand on her back and a hand holding her arm. He stopped her movement, and gently bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Dance with me?" He asked, and she scoffed.

"I said no last time, what makes this time any different?" She asked with a roll of her eyes, as he didn't wait for her to finish to pull her to the dance floor. The lights were now dim, and the dance floor wasn't as filled as it was earlier. Lisbon realized it was probably because the slowness of the song required asking someone to dance, and people were too drunk to even walk. She smiled at the sight of _Wayne_ and _Grace_ dancing, their heads bent together as they spoke quietly.

Lisbon suddenly spun around, and two hands stopped her from falling over. His right hand took her left, and he wrapped his left arm under her right arm. She placed her right hand on his shoulder, and entwined their fingers. He pulled her closer, making any room between them disappear. His nose was right next to her temple, his mouth right next to her cheek. She shut her eyes at the warm feeling sinking into her body, and the butterfly feeling coming from his lips right next to her cheek. She moved her head so her forehead was against his shoulder, causing the closeness at which they were swaying to the music impossible to measure. He moved their entwined hands closer to their bodies, and let their crossed arm drop into a more relaxed position.

It was a gentle position, one that neither had been in in a while. As they swayed to the music, Lisbon's dress swishing against Jane's pants, she completely relaxed into his embrace. It was warm, safe, and comforting. The song didn't hurt either, as it was relaxing and soft. She moved her hand off his shoulder and around his neck, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They kept their fingers entwined, and Lisbon moved her face towards Jane's neck.

"See, you wanted to dance after all." He whispered into her ear, and she fought the urge to smack him. Just like to him to take a completely gentle and real moment and make a joke.

"Just shut up _Patrick_." She said, her cheeks flaring up. He felt this heat on his skin, and a smile broke out even wider on his face.

"Don't be rude, this is a casual event." He whispered before she bit his neck. He fought the yelp at the motion, but luckily no one noticed.

"I said shut up." She said, closing her eyes again and letting the music sink into her skin.

"Okay, but for the record, I made you blush."

People turned to stare as a woman in a red dress used her high heel to step on her dancing partner's foot, causing him what looked like a great deal amount of pain. None of them knew he was actually enjoying, much more than he should have. And as the song started to end, Teresa pulled back just in time to see Patrick's smile reach his eyes.

* * *

**I _really_ liked this chapter. I mean, really really really. I had SO much fun writing it. I just... I was feeling chills while writing. That's a good feeling. Anyway...**

**Leave me your farvorite line/paragraph/whatever! I'm feeling very good right now. Heehee.**

**Thanks. -Izzy. :) :) :)**


	7. Rain

**So, thanks to tromana, I have now reached 100 reviews. Thank you guys so much for the massive response to the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it.**

**As I live in California, I've been caught in something like this. I was with my dad, and we had to stop because we couldn't see. It was quite an experience, espically when you are in a 1976 Chevy, that has a metal roof. Very very loud.**

**Disclaimer: My horoscope today said to not get into vehicles. Today is the day my mom is going to take me shopping for shoes, and we have to drive to do that. I'm not suppose to get into any vehicles... this sucks. Why do I have to be a Cancer?**

**Prompt: Rain**

* * *

"I can't see a thing."

"Maybe you need glasses."

"Ha ha."

Rigsby picked up a card from the desk, holding it in his hands like a fan. Cho looked at Van Pelt, then Rigsby before deciding.

"Grace, you got any threes?" He asked her, and she shook her head.

"Go fish." She said, and he picked up a card.

"I swear, we are lost woman!" Jane said from the front seat, causing Rigsby to laugh softly.

"We are not. You are the one with the map." Lisbon retorted, and Jane looked down at his hands. Sure enough, the map was still there. He had been trying to get it to levitate into Lisbon's hands for ten minutes.

"Who was the one who said we didn't need GPS?"

"That was Cho, I believe." Lisbon said, and Van Pelt turned to glare at her friend. Rigsby laughed again, reaching down into his cooler for something to eat. When he found nothing, he sighed heavily.

"See any food courts?" He asked.

"No!" Jane and Lisbon said at the same time, and everyone in the back laughed under their breaths. Lisbon slowed the car to a stop at the stop sign, letting her head fall back against the headrest. She looked out her window, and then across Jane at the road to her right. She grabbed the map from Jane, effectively giving him what he wanted. He smiled at her, getting comfortable in the seat. The rain pelted down on the car, causing a very content feeling to settle over the car. No matter how much Lisbon and Jane argued, the tension didn't mount. It stayed calm.

"You know, we could turn around." Van Pelt suggested, and Jane glared at her. She shrugged her shoulders, glaring back at him. He mouthed something to her, and she scrunched up her face.

"What?" She asked, and Lisbon turned around to look at her team. They had been playing Go Fish for the past hour. No one had won yet.

"We are not turning around." She said calmly. As her words ended, the rain started to pound the roof even harder. Everyone looked around at the sight of water covering the windows. Rigsby and Van Pelt pressed their faces up against the glass, trying to see the road. Sadly, they couldn't, and they shared a worried look.

"Oh great." Lisbon said, shutting off the car. The heat that had been blowing through the space suddenly stopped, and Cho grabbed his jacket.

"Why'd we shut off the car?" Jane asked, and Lisbon glared at him. Her voice was drowned out by the rain turning into hail and pounding the roof. Both women jumped at the sound. Everyone looked at each other, confused looks on their faces. The hail stopped abruptly, but the rain still pounded the car. Lisbon sat back in her seat, taking off her seat belt as she did. No one spoke as the rain poured down, and eventually Lisbon turned around.

"Deal me in." She said, and the three playing cards stared at her. She sighed heavily, holding out her hand.

"We aren't going anywhere until this rain has stopped. Deal. Me. In." Lisbon said, and Rigsby picked up seven cards for her. Jane sighed heavily, watching the game play out. He knew someone was holding a card they shouldn't have been holding, and that was why the game was still playing out. Someone was cheating.

"Rigsby, you're holding the three that Van Pelt needs to complete her hand. Cho has the seven Lisbon here needs, and Van Pelt holds the two fours she's been lying through her teeth about not having for the past hour."

The four looked at Jane, and he yelped as Lisbon hit his arm.

"The fun in this game is cheating." She said, and he raised his eyebrow. Everyone exchanged the cards that Jane had pointed out, and suddenly the game was over. Lisbon glared at Jane as she sat back in her seat, waiting for the rain to let up. It was still pounding down on the car, and she could just barely make out the stop sign that was less than three feet away from the car. No one spoke for a couple minutes, until Jane opened his door and stepped out into the rain.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked, but his answer was cut off as he shut the door and the rain pounded down on the car. No one could hear anything over the roar in their ears. Lisbon shuffled across the seat and to the window, trying to see Jane. She jumped back as his hand hit the window, and he smiled at her through the glass.

"He's nuts." Rigsby said.

"Oh, you think?" Cho retorted, shaking his head. He could just barely make out Jane's blue jacket through the haze.

"What is he doing?" Van Pelt questioned, and Lisbon shrugged. She had half a notion to run out and drag him back into the car. When she saw him smile at her again, she pushed the door opened and jumped out of the SUV. The rain hit her head full force, and she grabbed the door handle in surprise. She thought she heard someone yell at her from inside the vehicle, but her ears could only hear the rain and Jane's laughter. He was standing in the middle of the street, his face tilted up towards the sky. She ran over to him, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him back to the car.

"Ah, Lisbon dear, where are you dragging me to?" He asked, digging his heels into the ground. She glared at him, but the rain contorted her vision. Her hair was starting to stick to her face, and she knew she had to get back in the car.

"We are getting back in the car. You're going to get sick." She said, but she knew that was a lie. So did Jane.

"I won't be getting sick. This rain is warm, not cold. I will be perfectly fine. Now, come. Dance with me." He said, and she shook her head.

"Jane, come on! I'm not going to engage in your delusional escapades." She said, and he shook his head at her. She couldn't help but notice how his curls shook with his head, despite being soaked. He grabbed her waist, pulling her farther into the street. She had visions of cars hitting them, and the rain turning red.

"Jane-"

"They're not delusional escapades, woman. More like, romantic gestures." He clarified, and she looked up at him. He spun her around, and she couldn't stop the flutter feeling in her stomach. Tilting her head up to the sky, she let the rain drench her face. She could feel her hair detaching from her back, and sliding off her skin. Jane watched her as she spun herself around on the spot, her hair and arms flying out as she did so. She laughed, and he could barely hear the sound over the rain.

She ran back over to him, where he stood immobilized. He hadn't moved since she started spinning. She spun around in front of him again, the rain hitting her at all angles. When she slipped, he caught her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his chest, his shirt almost see through. They stood still for a second, her laughter dying down. Suddenly, she bent up on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. Before he had time to react, she was spinning back to the car. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the black SUV, a sense of déjà vu washing over him. He stopped her right before they had to break hands, and twisted her around.

"You look beautiful when you let yourself have fun." He whispered, pushing her towards the driver's side. She stumbled to the door, pulling it open and jumping in just as the temperature seemed to drop and the rain turned to hail. Rigsby and Van Pelt handed them towels, watching as they dried their hair off.

"That was really smart guys." Van Pelt said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Jane smiled at her, before glancing over at Lisbon.

"No, it was very smart." He said, touching Lisbon cheek. The heat radiating off it caused Jane's smile to widen. "I got you to blush, again." He said, and she slapped his hand away.

"Bite me." She snapped at him, praying for the rain to stop. Jane smirked at her.

"Where?"

* * *

**Finally got that last line.**

**Reviews, with your favorite line.**

**Going to go die in a car crash. Stupid horoscope.**

**-Izzy.**


	8. Apperance

**This took me a while to write, but I was angry at how it was going. I changed it about three times. I'm still not happy with it. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own purple converse. I own purple converse. I own purple converse. As you can see, I own purple converse. I'm one happy, little purple baby. See my school colors are Purple and White. Hence, purple converse!!!!**

**Prompt: Apperance**

* * *

Sometimes, she could kill him. It wasn't fair that he was so observant, and could figure stuff out in an instant. Sure, it was helpful most of the time, but she didn't need someone analyzing her appearance the second she came into work. It wasn't her fault she woke up late and forgot to put on what little make up she did wear. And she really didn't need everyone to know it either.

Trying to remain inconspicuous, she crept to her office, knowing full well that at any second Jane could yell at her about the fact that her hair wasn't brushed. Making it to her office, she fell through the door and sighed as she shut it. She waited ten seconds before moving, grabbing her comb off her desk and running it through her hair. Stupid, stupid alarm clock.

She jumped as the door opened; trying to make sure her hair was just in place. She heard a chuckle, and knew it was him. Taking a deep breath, she spun around to face him. He was a picture of perfectness, his blonde curls sitting perfectly on his head. His smile was shining at her, and each little tooth was perfectly white. Even his shirt was perfect, the white fabric not daring to show a wrinkle. He was a picture of perfection.

"What?" She snapped, hoping he would disappear. Instead, he smiled rather widely at her.

"Sleep in on accident?" He asked, and she turned away from him. Moving over to her desk, she sat down and opened her drawers. She really wanted a piece of chocolate.

"No." She answered shortly, slamming her desk drawers.

"Someday, dear, those drawers are going to break on you." He said, and she threw her comb at his head. He ducked it, sitting down on her desk. She was in a terrible mood, and he was just making it worse.

"Go away." She snapped, and he shrugged.

"Why, Lisbon. That is quite rude." He said, and she nearly threw him through the window. Instead, she counted to ten and pushed him out the door.

"Go. Sit no your couch. Leave me alone." She snapped, and then she slammed the door. For once, Jane listened.

--

Lisbon hated today. Officially, of course. Van Pelt came in looking perfectly rested, and with not a hair out of place. Rigsby was tripping over his own feet, watching ever move she made. It took Lisbon ten minutes in the locked bathroom to get her face and hair perfect. After that, they had to go to a crime scene, in which water had fallen all over her head. She had held her breath, and counted to twenty (because ten didn't cut it), and waited for the sensation of anger to leave her. When it finally did, she took the towel one of the people offered her. After that, someone decided to drive up the dirt driveway, and therefore cover her with a rather disgusting coat of wet dirt. Jane, despite Lisbon's protesting, had brushed the sludge off her face gently.

Now, she had peanut butter in her hair. All thanks to one very stupid intern. She was about to scream. Walking back to her office, she was stopped when Jane caught her. She took two more deep breaths, hoping he wouldn't say anything about the brown chunky mess in her hair.

"What?" She snapped, not wanting to have this conversation. Instead of teasing her, he smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry you're day is going horribly." He said sincerely to her, and she paused. She didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"It's no big deal." She said, lying through her teeth. He rolled his eyes at her attempt.

"That's an awful lie. Come, I'm taking you home." He said quietly, pulling her away from her office. She dug her heels into the ground, and he sighed.

"I asked Minelli, and Cho has the guilty man in interrogation. Only, he doesn't know it yet. You can go home." He said, and she bit her lip. Before she knew it, Jane lifted her up off the ground. She was going to protest, but he gave her a look.

"You are going home." He said, and she sighed.

"My hair is getting peanut butter on your shirt." She deadpanned, and he chuckled.

--

Walking out of her bathroom, Lisbon finally felt good. Her hair was washed, her face clean, and whatever dirt that had gone down her shirt was gone. She felt refreshed, and rested even though she hadn't slept. She heard someone moving in her kitchen, and she walked that way. She ran her fingers through her hair, very glad Jane had insisted she come home. She found Jane drinking tea, his vest and jacket on the back of his chair.

"Feeling better?" He asked as she sat down, taking the coffee he made her. She raised an eyebrow at it, but sipped it anyway.

"Much. I look better too." She said, and he laughed. She glared at him, putting the coffee on the table.

"What?" She snapped, and he shook his head.

"You never did look bad, dear. You actually looked quiet lovely, especially with peanut butter in your hair." He said, and Lisbon covered her mouth with her hand as a blush covered her cheeks. She couldn't believe he would say something like that.

"Did not." She retorted, and he chuckled. Reaching over, he brushed his fingers through her wet hair. It took all of her will power to not tilt her head into his touch.

"So did. And you look adorable right now trying to hide that blush." He said. He barely made it out of his chair before she lunged at him, chasing him all over the house as he taunted her.

"I made Teresa blush, I made Teresa blush."

* * *

**ha, I can see the last part of this chapter playing out. The taunting part. :) I mean, it would be spectacular.**

**Fair warning (I've said thins on all of my stories i've updated today), School starts tomorrow, and my desktop computer monitor just like... blew up. It's broken. So, all of the stuff I've written up ahead of time is just stuck right now. i'll be getting a new monitor soon, and then i'll be able to update more. That, and once I have the whole school thing down, i'lll update. I'm going to try to update everything on Friday.**

**Okay, well. I am going to go.... do something.... yeah. That, and my moms laptop is dying :(**

**-Leave favorite lines! - Izzy.**


	9. Squeaks Squeaks

**Gotta go fast. This is probably the only update I will do today, but tomorrow I hope I shall be able to update some more. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, shout out to PENELOPE LOUISE for finally coming home and reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I got this idea from...... wait for it..... someone yelling. :D At school, during lunch, and right before I walked back to my choir class that is INFESTED with fleas. I'm covered in bites. I'm so mad.**

**Prompt: Squeaks**

* * *

Squeaking.

His daughter had squeaked. Whenever he reached down and picked her up, she would squeak. It was involuntary, but she always squeaked and squealed when he lifted her up off the ground. It was something that made him smile, despite himself. Hearing anyone squeak now, when his daughter no longer made him smile daily, just made him a little bitter on the inside. He still liked the sound, even if it did remind him of his daughter, and as time went on, he was awfully reminded of what he had lost.

He came to resent the sound, from anyone. That was, until one day.

"I don't see why you just _had_ to dump that on my head." Van Pelt said, trying to get the water out of her hair. Rigsby had dumped the biggest (and probably coldest) water balloon on her head he could find. The team was at a colleague house, as it was his and his wife's 30th wedding anniversary. It also happened to be their daughters sixteenth birthday, and since everyone on the team knew her, they all attended. It was nothing big, just friends and family, but everyone was having a fun time. That was, until someone broke out water balloons.

"I didn't have to. It made me do it." Rigsby said in defense, and Van Pelt glared at him. Picking up a water balloon, she smirked.

"Oh, well. I'm sorry, but the water balloon made me do this!" She said, throwing the bomb at the man. He tried to duck, but it hit his shoulder just as his boss walked by. Lisbon jumped away from the spraying water, and instantly ran into Cho. The Asian man was trying to stay away from the two playing with water, but somehow he ended up drenched more than them.

"Watch it." He said, shaking his head. Lisbon smirked at them, weaving through the crowd to where Jane stood with the couple of the hour. She could tell Jane was doing his thing, and another smile spread on her face. Right as she walked up, everyone burst into laughter, minus Jane. He just kept that smug look on his face.

"That might be true." John Keller said, smirking down at his wife. She shook her head, obviously embarrassed. Jane looked down at Lisbon, a bigger smile spreading on his face. Before he could say anything, Lisbon shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"Ah, no Jane. Don't you dare, I know what you are thinking." She said, and he pouted in a joking manner. He let himself be dragged away from the small crowd around the celebrated couple.

"What's the matter Lisbon? Don't like married couples?" He asked, and she scoffed.

"Sure, I have a vendetta against them. What's the problem?" She said sarcastically. He shrugged, allowing her to pull on his arm harder. He was surprised when she pulled him back to where the rest of their team stood, soaked.

"it's all their fault." Cho said, gesturing to Van Pelt and Rigsby. Rigsby laughed, and Van Pelt looked defiant for a minute. But, then she started to laugh and the cheer was spread. Lisbon shook her head, small chuckled still emitting from her mouth. She was beginning to think she worked with children. Big, gun carrying, badge wielding children.

"I swear, you guys are nuts." She mumbled, and everyone laughed some more. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her waist. And involuntarily, she squeaked.

The team got quiet, looking at their boss. She was turning a bright red, her face and ears burning. She couldn't believe she had just squeaked. Looking down, she realized that it was Jane's hand, and he was obviously trying to get her attention.

Well, it worked.

Jane froze at the squeak, as did everyone around them. Finally, Lisbon covered her face. Her shoulders stated, to shake, and Jane knew she was laughing. The rest of the team started to laugh, but Jane kept his eyes on Lisbon. He could see her blush spreading to her neck, and he was surprised she was still breathing. If it had been under normal circumstances, he would be laughing as well. But, for some reason, he found himself mesmerized.

For once, the squeak had actually made him internally smiling. Instead of mentally cringing at the sound, he found himself blissfully content. As Lisbon finally stopped her laughing long enough to breath, Jane took a chance and squeezed her hip again.

The squeak, blush, and laughter he was rewarded with finally got that internal smile to cross his face, and for the first time since his daughter's squeak died, he laughed at the wonderful sound.

* * *

**I was going to end this with something that Rigsby and Van Pelt were talking about, and their conversation ending the chapter, but I just went with this idea. I kinda liked this chapter. I squeak only when someone pokes my sides. I mean, ONLY. Haha.**

**So, I'm leaving to go see family. Gah, not ready for this. Oh well. Leave me plenty of reviews and favorite lines so when I get back, I can smile. I think my mouth lost the ability. I'm just so tired.**

**-Thanks, a breathless and unrested izzy.**


	10. Chocolate Cake

**I'm sorry for the wait for this, but Zatl HAD to update before I did. It had been... about a month and a half almost. It was just getting too long. So, I threatened her to no izzy updates. It worked! :) So, since I have no homework I can think of, I'm updating. :) And, it's Wednesday. Short day. :D**

***sigh* only three more chapters after this. I'll be sad, but I'm a bottomless pit of ideas. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: Don't ask me how, and don't ask me why, but I'm pretty sure no one can literally touch the sky.**

**Prompt: Chocolate...**

* * *

The smell of chocolate wafted through the building, and Grace found herself pulling Rigsby back away from Lisbon's door. He sent her a puppy dog look, and she shook her head.

"If it's behind that door, you aren't allowed to eat it." She scolded him, and he pouted. Nonetheless, he followed her to his desk. Lisbon walked in not long after that, her nose scrunched up as she looked for the source of the chocolate smell. Rigsby watched, really really wanting to know what smelt so good. It wasn't fair.

"Do you guys smell choco-"Lisbon stopped as she saw Rigsby's face, and Van Pelt shook her head. Lisbon nodded, moving into her office. She stopped in the doorway, a very shocked look covering her face.

On her desk, there was a glass pan. And inside the glass pan, the most delicious smelling chocolate cake sat, frosted and everything. Lisbon was debating whether to get it tested for any kind of poisoning, or to devour it right there. Walking up to it, the ladder option kept popping into her mind. She looked at the words, and immediately knew it wasn't poisoned.

_You birthday may have been two months, three days ago, but when is a bad time to eat cake?_

Lisbon didn't know whether to growl or scoff at him knowing exactly how many days ago her birthday was. Sticking her finger in the frosting, she licked it. It was the most amazing frosting she had ever tasted, and she was pretty sure that the cake would be just as amazing. It all looked amazing, even the glass.

"Jane!" She yelled, picking up the pan and walking out of her office. She breezed over to his couch, all well knowing the look Rigsby was giving her. He was probably getting saliva all over his desk, the poor man.

"My dear, I am over here, and there is no need to shout. Oh, I see you've found a cake. Poor Rigsby looks like he is about to die."

Lisbon turned around, coming glass pan to chest with Patrick Jane. She growled under her breath, the smell of his tea hitting her nose. She had no clue how anyone could and would drink that stuff unless they were sick.

"Jane, why is there a cake in my office?" She spat, and he grinned.

"Well, I think it says that right there in green icing. 'When is a bad time to eat cake?'" Jane said, and Lisbon fought the urge to shove the cake in his face. She really wanted to eat it.

"Now, is a bad time to eat cake. We have a case."

"Meh, you know as well as I do that the guy we got yesterday is the one who murdered that man." He said, and she knew he was right. She was fighting off the urge to tell him he was right, so she shifted her weight.

"Jane, you need to stop this." She said, and he laughed.

"But, you enjoy getting cakes, lollipops, ponies, and random paper frogs." He said, and she could feel a small blush on her checks. He was right, again. She wasn't liking this.

"Jane-"

"And one other thing here Lisbon. You see, you want this cake. I can see lust in your eyes, and I know that it is not directed towards anyone in this room at the moment. Although, you have been thinking about jumping me. Right now though, you want to sit in your office on your couch and devour this cake. You should, too. It's always a good time to eat cake."

With that, he walked around her and went to his couch. She took two deep breaths before moving into the kitchenette. She found a knife, fork and a plate before moving back into her office. Once there, she cut a good sized piece for Rigsby, and walked it out to his desk. She saw the look Jane gave her as she also handed the fork to the big agent as well. Van Pelt smirked at her coworker as he took a huge bite of the chocolate confection.

Jane closed his eyes, knowing all to well the looks his friends were giving him. Cho was a hard read, but under that stoic look was one of confusion, and a little knowing. Van Pelt was still smirking at Rigsby, but she was smirking at Lisbon all the same. Van Pelt wasn't dumb. Lastly, Rigsby was too wrapped up in his cake and the back of Van Pelt's-

"Jane, why don't you come help me eat this cake."

Jane froze mid thought at the sound of Lisbon's voice, and he heard Rigsby choke. Then there was the tell tale thumping of someone hitting his back.

"Better hurry. This looks really good."

Cho started to cough then, and his eyes were shut when Jane slipped off his couch and into their bosses office. Only Van Pelt, busy at smacking Rigsby's back, saw the blush on their bosses face as she shut the blinds of her office.


	11. Karma, or Butterflies, or Karma, or

**NEWSFLASH! I got my desktop fixed! :D :D :D Oh, so happy happy happy happy happy happy! I finally got to update my iPod, get the updates for all of my apps, fix my billing problem, go on my IM, and get all of the chapters I had half pre written! Dude, HAPPY!**

**So, this wasn't supposed to go the way it did. I had planned for it to go a completely different way. But, it just... segwayed off onto it's own path, that eventually lead to an Italian Resturant. ;)**

**Btw, this was supposed to be a continuation of the last chapter. I didn't feel that it would work. You can make up your own Jisbon make out session and/or cake fight. Personally, I have them both in mind until I just... didn't type it. :D**

**Prompt: It was Karma, but like I said. Veered off into a different direction.. idk anymore.**

**Oh, Disclaimer: You can clap your hands, and seal your lies, but everyone can see with their own two eyes. You're faking it, faking that feeling. Only causing my mind to go reeling.**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon breezed into her office, feeling good. She had woken up in time, gotten a full, hot shower, and the best breakfast she had ever had. After getting dressed, she drove uneventfully to work. Nothing had gone wrong, there were no interruptions, and nothing bad had happened. As she put her coffee down on her desk, she got the feeling that karma was going to bite her in the ass. Or-

"Lisbon!"

She winced at Patrick Jane's voice, knowing all too well that this was the karma she knew as coming. He had done something horrible; covered the girl's bathroom in condoms, set loose crickets on all floors, or worse, done something to her office. She quickly looked over her office, and saw that nothing was out of place.

"What?" She snapped, listening closely for the tell tale sound of crickets. She heard none.

"I just came to say good morning." Jane said, feigning hurt. Lisbon raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips as she tried to get used to this eerie calm.

"Well, go away." She snapped, and Jane smiled. He moved out of her office with out a fight, and she suddenly became on edge. Patrick Jane… was listening? This didn't sound good. Nor did it look, smell, or taste good. Deciding to push that paranoid feeling to the back of her mind, she set out to work. They had a case, so Lisbon went out to the bullpen to get a move on. Instead of finding her agents, she found an empty room. She glared at Jane, who was amazingly sitting at his desk. He shrugged at her.

"They all left about… ten minutes ago. Before you got here. Said they had some kind of lead. I'll see when they get back." Jane said, and Lisbon realized he was using crayons and coloring. Shaking her head, she moved back into her office. She sat down and took a deep breath.

This was all too too perfect. She didn't have to go boss people around, Jane was on his best behavior, and it was a perfect morning so far. Still, that paranoid feeling was in the back of her mind. It was too perfect. Karma had to hit her right?

--

Jane slipped past Lisbon's office, set on his mission. The team had planned for weeks to do this, and it was the most perfect day he think his boss had had in years. He was sure that she was too happy to notice he had stolen her house key, though she would definitely be angry later. Hopefully not though. He really didn't want her to be angry through her surprise.

Rigsby had long since put all of the supplies in the back seat of Jane's car. Van Pelt had done an outstanding job at keeping Rigsby away from the more… delicious items in the back seat. All she had to do was take his hand pull him seductively back into the building. The poor man was pudding.

As Jane made his way to Lisbon's house, he wondered how much trouble they would all be in. Everyone had been wondering that for the past couple weeks, hence why Jane was going to present this surprise. They knew, as well as everyone else, that Lisbon had the _biggest_ soft spot for the blonde haired man. If they got lucky, she would forget her anger and simply be happy.

_If_ they got lucky.

Jane worked quickly, making sure everything was perfect. That was another reason he was doing this. Everyone agreed that Jane would make sure everything was perfect. As he pulled the food containers out of the back seat, he smiled at the smell. Yes, Van Pelt had done a great job of keeping these dishes safe. He brought them inside, putting them into the oven and warming everything back up. He pulled the table out, and set it for five. It was already planned that the team would arrive thirty minutes after Lisbon did, so Jane had time to calm her down.

Jane was just pulling all of the food out of the oven when he heard a very angry slam of the door. Deciding to just play it cool, he waited until he heard her in the kitchen to even smile.

"JANE!" She yelled at him, her eyes burning into the back of his head. He kept looked behind him, pulling the aluminum off the pan filled with lasagna.

"No need to shout my dear. You haven't even taken the time to figure out what to accuse me of." He said, and she pursed her lips in anger. She slowly made her way around the table, mentally counting the plates and looking over the food. She stopped moving as her brain tried to think what today was.

No kind of anniversary, for all she knew it wasn't one her team members birthdays-

_Shit!_ She thought, realization dawning on her. Covering her mouth with her hand, she fought back a curse.

"You forgot what today is?" Jane asked, almost laughing. He already knew that his friend had forgotten. He knew the second she walked in.

"I did not!" She lied, and Jane shook his head. He walked around the table, putting his jacket over the chair he had claimed as his own.

"Yes, you did. Moreover, you are now very angry with yourself, because we remembered. Well, knew at least two weeks ago. And you've forgotten." Jane said, causing Lisbon to hit his chest. She wanted to smack the smug smile off his face as well, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. He still had the key to her house.

"Maybe." Lisbon said, crossing her arms. Jane knew she was too prideful to admit she forgot. So, he let the subject drop. If she wanted to be stubborn on her birthday, he would let her.

"The team will be here in about… twenty minutes. You can go brood in your room for ten, and then I want you to change out of your work clothes and into something a little more feminine." Jane pushed Lisbon out of the kitchen, and she glared back at him.

"What do you mean, _feminine?_ This shirt isn't _feminine_ enough for you?" She snapped, looking down at her rather lovely blouse.

"Oh, it's rather nice." Jane said quietly as she got out of ear shot.

--

Lisbon was back in the kitchen when the rest of the team arrived, wearing a very flattering, cotton dress. Jane found the color to be amazing on his boss, but kept that comment to himself. She wasn't quite calmed down from him taking her house key. When Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho walked in though, she seemed to relax. They all sat down for dinner, and the conversation was an easy flow. Jane let slip that Lisbon forgot her own birthday, and the laughter after that was enough to carry them through most of dinner. When it was time to clear and make room for desert, Van Pelt got up and pulled the apple pie out of the oven.

"Pie?" Lisbon asked, a slight smirk on her face. Cho nodded, and everyone could tell he was laughing somewhere on the inside.

"Pie. I didn't want to make a cake, and I had plenty of apples." Van Pelt explained, slicing everyone a piece. Lisbon chuckled as she saw how big Rigsby's portion was.

"Well, points for originality." Lisbon said, taking a bite of the pie. Jane passed her some whip cream, and she saw the small pile sitting neatly on top of his pie.

"I can't believe you guys planned this." Lisbon said, although she smiled while saying it. Jane picked at his whip cream with his fork, and playfully put it on her face. She glared at him, flinging some back at his face. Jane smiled, using his tongue to lick the sweet cream off his face.

"Stop it." Cho said, realizing that if he didn't stop it now, it would become messy. Lisbon glared at Jane before going back to her pie. When she and everyone else finished, Van Pelt pulled out a present.

"Oh, you guys really didn't." Lisbon said, but she took the present anyway. Cho got her a rather interesting book, the one that she had been telling them she needed for a month. Van Pelt and Rigsby got her a new bottle of white wine, as she had run out of it. When it came to Jane's present, though, he had nothing in his hands. Instead, he leaned over carefully and kissed her cheek.

"I won't tell them how old you are." He whispered, and she blushed deeply. She pinched his thigh, as it was right next to her, and he smirked at her.

"Ass hole." She mumbled, and the team laughed. Little did they see, under the table, as Jane slipped his hand into Lisbon's, using his other hand to trace random patterns.

They didn't know that the reason Lisbon was blushing even deeper was that her stomach was filling with butterflies, even though it was already full of food.

* * *

**So... was Karma, but now I think it's butterflies... I'm not sure. I called it Karma anywho.**

**Leave me a review, with your favorite line. Make it a long review too. Lord knows I love me some long reviews. I really do. Ask Zatl. Hugs for her for leaving me the longest reviews I ever get!**

**-dizzy - in - the - izzy.**


	12. Bets

_Sick..ish day. Updates all around._

_For **OutCold**, who needs a distraction from homework and she's just great. :)_

_Prompt: Bets_

* * *

Grace Van Pelt wasn't dumb. She wasn't oblivious, and she sure as hell wasn't naïve. So, when a certain pair of people walked in together one morning, her suspicions were confirmed. Looking at Cho, she smirked. He now owed her ten bucks. Usually she didn't divulge in the office bets, but this one she was sure of. And she, as usual was to some degree, right.

Jane and Lisbon were sleeping with each other.

Grace flaunted the ten-dollar bill in Rigby's face as he walked in, and immediately he looked at Cho. See, he too had divulged in this bet. He now owed Grace dinner.

"Damn." He cursed as he sat down; looking in his wallet to make sure he had enough money. Not that he wasn't looking forward to having dinner with Grace. It was just that he wasn't sure where she would request to go. It could get pricy.

"Don't worry." She whispered to him as she walked past. "You pick the place."

Cho looked at Jane as he lay down on his couch. He was a little peeved at loosing ten dollars to Grace, but he was positive she'd won. Jane seemed happier as he stretched out and smiled at a fretting Rigsby.

"Either you lost a bet, or you're taking Grace to dinner Rigsby. I'm betting on the latter of the pair. You finally got the courage, huh?" Jane said suddenly, and Rigsby jumped. He stopped fretting with his wallet, and forcefully shoved it into his pocket.

"Uhm…" Rigsby said, trying to make up a good excuse. He really didn't want to be the one to let out the bet.

"Hesitation? Interesting. So, did she ask you? That would be quite interesting indeed, but no, she didn't. Your face says it all. Are you hiding something Rigsby?" Jane pushed. Rigsby tried to think of something to say, but was saved when Lisbon walked in.

"Cho, Rigsby go question the victim's sister. Take Jane with you. Van Pelt and I are going to go talk to the piano teacher." Lisbon said, turning around to catch up with Van Pelt. Rigsby gulped as he realized that now, Jane had more time to get the answer out of him.

--

Cho was going to kill Jane. Really, he was fingering his gun. They were stuck in traffic, and Jane just wouldn't stop bugging them with questions. Poor Rigsby was red faced and silent, because all Jane could say were tips on how to impress Van Pelt while out at dinner. And each idea was as insane as the next. Honestly, Cho was certain Jane wanted Rigsby to be uncomfortable.

"Or, you could suck in a noodle through your nose. I bet she'd love that."

"Shut up." Cho said, glaring at Jane. Jane smirked, turning his attention to Cho.

"Now, why are you so upset about this? Sneaky ninja my think he has a blank face, but that snapping was a sure sign that you are hiding something too."

"Jane, drop it." Rigsby said, and Jane laughed.

"Did you guys do something embarrassing?"

"Jane." Cho said, but the blonde man didn't hear.

"Or worse, did you do something dangerous that at any moment could blow up the whole world."

"He's insane." Cho mumbled.

"Oh yeah." Rigsby said, pushing Jane's head back.

"Come on guys, you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to go run and tell Lisbon if you did anything really bad."

Cho and Rigsby looked at each other, biting their lips. The traffic stated to move again, and Cho pushed the car forward gently. He ignored Jane, really hoping that the consultant would shut up. And luckily, he did.

--

They wrapped up the case. It was quite easy. The brother had done it, out of anger. So now, they sat in their desks (Jane on his couch) and did the final paperwork. Jane was still stuck on his earlier question to Rigsby, and was currently mulling it over. He had a hunch, but to confirm it, he had to be a little pushy.

"So, who won the bet?"

Cho laughed, Grace looked up, and Rigsby coughed. Jane knew he'd gotten the right subject.

"Honestly guys, tell me. I'm not Lisbon. I won't get mad about office gambling." Jane said, causing Lisbon to laugh as she walked into her office and shut the door. Jane looked at the closed door a minute before turning back to Rigsby.

"Well…" Rigsby started, and Grace sighed.

"I won the bet, and Cho gave me ten dollars and Rigsby has to take me to dinner. If Rigsby had won, I would have had to take him to dinner." Van Pelt said, and Cho laughed.

"That would have been some bill to pay." He mumbled, deciding to drop out of the conversation.

"What was the bet about?"Jane asked, getting up off his couch. Grace paused before answering, and then she smirked.

"I said that you and Lisbon were sleeping together, while these two thick heads said you aren't. I won." Grace said, smiling smugly. Jane's face fell slightly, and then he smiled smugly. Making sure Lisbon couldn't hear him, he bent down to speak to the agents.

"Too bad you didn't win."

As Jane stood up straight, he almost laughed at how far Grace's face fell. She huffed, grabbing the ten-dollar bill out of her pocket and flicking it back to Cho. Rigsby's face brightened substantially.

"Dinner's on you." He said to Van Pelt, and she put her head in her hands.

Jane smiled as he walked over to Lisbon's office, opening the door slightly.

"Come on Lisbon. Time to go home."

"Jane-"

"Na ah. You need to go home, and I'm going to make you dinner." He said, walking into her office and pulling her out of her seat.

"I let you make me breakfast twice, and now you think you live on my couch?" She asked, taking her jacket he handed her willingly. She laughed as he pushed her out the door and saw her agent's crestfallen faces.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked, noticing how happy Rigsby looked as he typed.

"They lost a bet to Rigsby." Jane whispered in her ear as they walked to the elevator.

"What was the bet about?" She asked as rested against the wall in front of her. A smirk crossed his face.

"Us and whether or not we are sleeping together." Lisbon blushed a rather deep shade of red as she got onto the elevator, and Jane smirked.

"I swear, they have the most perverted minds. We walk in together twice, and we're sleeping together." Lisbon fumed, the blush still prominent on her face.

"What if we were?" Jane asked, and Lisbon blushed even deeper. She paused before getting off the elevator, rising up on her toes to speak in Jane's ear.

"We'd be having more than breakfast."

Jane was momentarily stunned as Lisbon slipped out of the elevator and to the front door. Watching her sway her hips more than she really needed, he smirked.

Yes, they'd be having much more than breakfast.

* * *

_It took me ten minutes to get Lisbon's line right. :D_

_Reviews for the sick girl. ;)_


	13. Engagement

**Holy moly. This. Is. The. Last. Chapter. Of. 13. Shades. Of. Red. Everyone, A Moment Of Silence....... MOMENT'S OVER! Besides, it was never quiet in the first place. I could hear you talking and listening to Hannah Montana. *shudders* How could you... I'm only kidding.**

**Anywho, yes this is the last chapter of 13 shades. I'm very happy with it, and I redid it three times to be very happy with it. The prompt never changed or anything, just how I did it did. You'll see. Gah, I'm so happy. This is like, an accomplisment to me. To finish a story while in school. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, you don't, we don't, none of us own this. I mean, do you think I'd be sitting here, with my iTouch playing Journy, in a white stained T-Shirt and my best friends pants that she kinda left at my small, disgusting house on a ranch right now if I owned this?**

**No. See, we agree.**

**Prompt: Engagement**

* * *

Jane smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lisbon, pulling her to his chest as he sat on her desk. It was a very cold day outside, even inside, and so the smallest warmth was comforting. Lisbon was like a space heater, and Jane found himself smiling at the pleasant warmth on his chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, running his hand through her hair. Even after three years, he was still cautious when touching her. At any moment, she could choose to be feisty and hit him. To his luck, she sighed and let her head rest in his hand.

"I'm tired Jane. I've been up for forty eight hours." She said, and he nodded. Kissing her head, he lifted her up off the ground. It didn't take much strength, as she was much smaller than him. He put her in his lap, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling off. She grabbed the front of his jacket, holding on tight.

"I know that my dear." He said, rubbing her back. He was hoping she would fall asleep. She was so touchy when she didn't sleep.

"Then why did you ask?" She snapped, letting her ear fall against his chest. She could hear his heart beat.

"Because I care." He stated, listening as her breathing became calmer. She moved her head, looking up at him.

"Why did you _really_ come in here?" She asked, and when he started to protest, she shushed him.

"No, don't tell me it was to make me sleep. Patrick Jane, I've known you for six years. I think I'd be pretty good at your mentalist crap by now."

Jane couldn't help but smile. He knew one day, she'd say that. It was only a matter of time before she, of all people, beat him at his own game.

"Can't I see my favorite CBI agent?" He teased, and she huffed. Burying her face back into his jacket, she let out a deep breath. She was to the point of exhaustion that at every turn she wanted to cry. Nevertheless, she stopped herself before she gave into that weakness. Exhaustion only made her touchier.

Finding warmth wrapped up in Jane, she let her eye lids start to get heavy. She could really just fall asleep in his lap and not care. It wouldn't be the first time they showed some kind of affection at work. It was not an everyday thing, but it was easy to tell the pair was a couple.

"I actually came in here to ask you something."

Lisbon pushed her sleepy eyes open at Jane's voice, looking up at him. He looked unusually nervous. Moving her body, she put her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"Patrick Jane wants to ask me something. What kind of escapade could I be agreeing or disagreeing too?" She joked, and when he didn't laugh her face dropped. She frowned at him, looking over his face.

"I wouldn't consider marriage an escapade Teresa." He said in all seriousness, and she swallowed a lump threatening to burst in her throat. She had prepared herself when they started dating for heartbreak and hardships. It had been a year before she realized that, yeah, heartbreak and hardships were going to plague them, but adoration and love would grace them more. She always knew the possibility of him asking for her hand was there. He was a relationship kind of guy, no matter what kind of charm he could put on any woman. Swallowing again, Lisbon thought of a witty comeback.

"You know, for us, it could be." She said, and he finally smiled. She let her hands fall off his face as he stared intently into her eyes, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She pushed that thought away when she stupidly reminded herself it was Jane.

"That is true." He said, his stare softening. He moved his hands to her face, running his thumbs over her cheeks. He was starting to mesmerize her. She smirked.

"You're not going to hypnotize me." She mumbled, and he laughed softly. She wondered when it became so quiet.

"Damn." He joked, and she couldn't help but blush at his implications.

"Patrick Jane, you wouldn't." She teased him, and he shrugged. Her laughter died off, but the blush and smile stayed on her face. Maybe it was the look on his face. The one that told her exactly what he was thinking, or the one that told her just how much he loved her. It wasn't hard to get giddy at that look. He gave it to her rarely, but she knew it was because he had to be giddy to get that look.

"I wouldn't. I'd want you to be conscious when you gave me an answer." He said, bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. She almost forgot what they were originally talking about. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We already act like a married couple." She pointed out, and he shrugged. He moved one of his hands off her face, running it through her hair.

"Then why not make it official." He said, and Lisbon smiled. She moved her head up so their noses her touching,

"Let's." She said, and he smiled. His hand came off her neck, and suddenly it was holding a small ring in-between their faces. She smiled at it, taking it from him with a smile. She looked at it carefully, deciding to toy with him. She smiled at the small stone, and the gold band. It was so beautifully simple. Sliding it onto her ring finger, she didn't get time to admire it on her hand before Jane kissed her. She could feel his happiness in the kiss, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Looking into his eyes, she felt another blush rise on her cheeks.

"You have the cutest blush." She blushed again at being called cute, her ears burning. She kissed him again, resting her forehead against his cheek. She was so lost she didn't see Cho walk up to the door, and she jumped when he knocked. She didn't blush as he raised his eyebrows at them. When she looked up at Jane, though, she saw the slightest of pink on his cheeks.

"You're blushing!" She said, jumping out of his lap and holding out her hand for the file Cho had for her. She didn't take her eyes off Jane's reddening cheeks, and neither did Cho. The Asian man looked at the consultant, a blank look on his face.

"You just got whipped." He deadpanned, and Jane's cheeks turned a bright red. Lisbon couldn't help but giggle at him, wondering how her and Cho had gotten the mentalist to blush. Cho smiled a rare smile as he walked out of the room, but only before noticing the ring on Lisbon's left hand.

"Hey guys! Jane and Lisbon are engaged!" He yelled to the whole floor, feeling invincible. He was pretty sure Lisbon was too caught up in her engagement and Jane's blushing to notice the cheers and clapping coming from outside her office door.

He was right, and as Lisbon locked her office door, she turned to Jane.

"I got you to blush." She said, swaying her hips as she walked over to him. He tried, and failed, to keep his eyes on her face.

"Lucky shot. Cho-"

"Ah ah, enough about him. I got you to blush." She said, crawling up onto the desk and straddling his waist. He smirked at her, but the red on his cheeks was really giving him away.

"Lucky shot." He said again, and she shrugged.

"Oh well. I was going to try to get you to blush again, but now since it was just a lucky shot-"

Lisbon's words were cut short as Jane kissed her again, pulling her back as he lay back on her desk. She smiled into the kiss, her hands feeling the heat on his cheeks.

Yes, she got Patrick Jane to blush. And she was _going_ to do it again.

Lucky shot or not.

**_Fin._**


End file.
